


[Video] In the Small Quiet Town

by ilera



Category: Miss Marple (TV)
Genre: A Murder is Announced (1985), Embedded Video, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: This place destroys everyone who tries to change it. Miss Marple knows that nobody will leave the village without consequences.
Kudos: 5





	[Video] In the Small Quiet Town

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Joe Romersa "Hometown", video - "A Murder is Announced" (1985), "The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side" (1992), fire from public sources


End file.
